They don't know about us!
by Vampiregirl1312
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC Just a little idea I came up with whilst listening to my One Direction Album Characters belong to the AMAZING Rachel Caine and the song belongs to my fave band One Direction R
1. Chapter 1

**They Don't Know About Us!**

Claire came downstairs one day and in front of her was Shane, down on one knee with an elegant ring in his large tanned hands.

_***People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say that they don't know what they're talk, talk, talking about***_

"Claire Danvers, I know that many people, including your parents, don't approve. I know that they think we're too young. But I disagree…"

_***Cause this love is only getting stronger  
I don't want to wait any longer  
I just want to tell the world that you're my girl***_

"We have been through so much and we come out stronger every time. I don't think we have to wait, I just want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours, until the end of time…"

_***They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew,  
They would just be jealous of us.  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I waited all my life  
Just a find a love that feels this right***_

"People don't know what we've been through, people don't know how much I love you and my family has been torn apart from the start and you have made all of that better, you have given me the love that I have been craving…"

_***Just one touch and I was a believer  
Every day it gets that little bit sweeter  
It's getting better  
It keeps getting better all the time girl***_

_***They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew,  
They would just be jealous of us.  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I waited all my life  
Just a find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about us***_

"From the first time you stepped through the door, from our first kiss, I knew, I knew that you would be the one that I would love the rest of my life. Each day I spend with you, it just gets better and better. I crave your sweet kisses, your touch and even your presence…"

_***They don't know how special you are  
They don't know, what you've done to my heart  
And they can say what they want  
Cause they don't know about us**_

They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you, our little secret  
But I want to tell them  
I want to tell the world that you're my girl*

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and the moment you stepped into our screwed up house, looking like a bruised china doll, my heart warmed. I don't care what anyone says about us because you are mine and I am yours. So I ask you here today, my beautiful Claire, will you be eternally mine? Will you marry me?"

Claire wiped the tears that streaked down her cheeks and looking down at her boyfriend who she loved more than anything, she nodded. Unable to form words she fell to her knees and kissed him. He put the delicate diamond ring on her finger and whispered in her ear

"I love you so much ClaireBear. And I don't care what anyone thinks because They don't know about us!"

_***They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew,  
They would just be jealous of us.  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I waited all my life  
Just a find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about us**_

_**They don't know about us*  
**__**~Fin~**_

A/N: So this is my first song fic and this came to me when I was listening to my 1D album (yes I'm a directioner deal with it!) and it just felt like something Shane would say to Claire.

Hope you enjoyed it

Much Love, Holly xx


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Hi guys, so I just want to thank**Stephaniecrow9 **for your review, I hope you liked it. And as for **Leah**'s question. I dont know if I should make a full story on this so please let me know.

Much Love, Holly xxx


End file.
